Give Me A Reason To Be More
by Bittersweet Lunatic
Summary: AU, loosely based on the anime... Veronica is pretty straight forward in her approach to most things, but what will she do when confronted with someone who refuses to roll over and give in to her way of thinking?
1. Shadows

In the ever dreary and tedious monotone shinigami realm, where every office was decorated in a the universal eye pickling white or light cream, matched with pale wood furniture. Each desk held a reaper dressed in a monochrome suit, bright green eyes framed with different styles of glasses, pen in hand, busily scribbling away at the parchment in front of them.

One of said reaper was a 100 year old female by the name of Veronica Young, an supervisor amongst the department that she was chosen to work in. She was a reasonably pretty woman, who looked like she was in her mid twenties, had long raven black hair, that hung down her back in gentle curls, with a sweeping fringe, the average green reaper eyes framed by thin, blue tinted lens. She dressed in a black pin-stripped shirt, purple fronted waistcoat, black dress trousers, lace up heeled boots, and black gloves, occasionally accompanied with a long deep plum trench coat.

Every day bled into the next, the regular enviably strenuously non-unique and frigid manner making it hard to distinguish one day from another, and when she was lucky enough to get an assignment, it was just the same old stories on the cinematic record, with only the scenery, social status and names that seem to differ.

Sighing deeply Veronica pulled herself to her feet and stretched her aching muscles that were just as agitated as she was after 4 hours of continuous paperwork. Deciding a walk was needed, this being one of the more opportune moments for a scheduled reaper. She slipped on her coat and scarf, leaving the rest of the work for when burning it and dancing round the flames seems a lot less tempting.

Taking her usual path down the quieter corridor, teleporting into lesser used side roads of the mortal world, allowing her mind to wonder without the risking the possibility of bumping into passing reapers or humans, and receiving snobby feed back about looking where she was going, before getting the same old irritated huff and blinkered dismissal. It was always a lovely experience dealing with those sort of beings, about as welcome in her existence as a sword in her side.

Wandering through the streets to kill time (no pun intended) before her reaping assignment, taking the time to stop and look up at the cloudless night sky, feel the wind on her skin, it's bitterness nipping at her skin... autumn was coming in fast. Leaning against a brick wall, she took in the fresh crisp night air, letting it fill her lungs, basking the fresh for a good while before moving to locate her target, taking to the roof tops for a better view of the surrounding area.

She quickly located the boy she was after, a 16 year old street dweller by the name of Toby Underbridge, who was forced to pick pockets to keep himself and his two younger siblings from starvation. He had tried his best to take care of his family, ever since they ran away from the work house after the youngest, a 8 year old girl was severely beaten by one of the guards.

Cause of death was food poising, food that was offered to him by a would-be 'kind' stranger, who wished nothing more then to get rid of the 'disgusting little blighters'. Isabel stood over the dying boy watching his short and unfortunate life unfold, cutting his record and making judgement.

After finishing up business, she went about her own ritual, laying coins over his eyes, conjuring a red rose, pressing her lips turning the petals turning silver, and tucking it into the boys jacket.

"Brother..." cried a little girl as Isabel turned to leave, running up to the corpse of the boy, "Wake up Toby... now is not the time to be napping... brother... BROTHER" she exclaimed, realising the cruel truth, her brother was gone...

"Little one..." Veronica called to the child softly placing a hand on the kids shoulder, causing her to jump and look up "Come with me... I'll take you somewhere where you and your sister will be safe" she bid reassuringly, holding out a hand for her.

The girl started up at her wide eyed, looking down at Veronica's hand and back again...

"This is no trick" she assured with a soft smile "I know of a place take care of you both, so you'll never have to go hungry or sleep out in the cold ever again... just take my hand" patiently holding out her hand to the child.

The kid hesitated for a few more moments before timidly slipping her tiny fingers into the woman's hand, calling her sister over, who in turn took hers.

"Keep close, and follow me" Veronica stated simple before leading them off, as hastily as possible down the dark streets of London, completely unaware the three of them were being followed.

It didn't take them long to get to the place in question, a large, almost ominous black door with thick brass numbers and knocker. After a firm rasp on the door, a well dressed middle age, slightly plump woman with cheerful features answered, smiling warmly at her waiting guest, and with a reasonably short exchange of words welcomed the children inside, and bid a fair well to the reaper.

Veronica sighed lightly, as she walked away, content in the knowledge that the girls were safe, turning into a alleyway, about to teleport back to the reaper realm when she caught wind of a presence...

"My, my, you behave oddly for a reaper... I've not seen anyone show so much respect for the dead in a very long time" mused a voice from the shadows by her side, as something silver shone from within them "not to mention going beyond your duty to make sure that his sisters' are safe"

"I was once taught by a wise man that death should be respected, it isn't something to be overlooked... no one deserves to be forgotten, or left behind..." Veronica replied thoughtfully "And for the record my soul doesn't really belong to any species... not really... it is just floats along in the constant stream of time." she finished before simply walking of casually into the night.

"Miss, what's your name?" the man inquired curiously, his dark robes moving around like an extension of the surrounding shadows.

"Why should that matter?"

"I wish to know"

"Veronica" she offered before venturing deeper into the alley, vanishing into the shadows and teleporting back to her apartment. She mentally cursing herself for slipping up in front of a stranger, something she promised herself she would never do again... she was supposed to be the cold hearted, no nonsense tough-nut, that doesn't take shit from anyone.


	2. Second meeting

Over the next couple days, Veronica selected to forget about what happened with that teenage pick pocket's reap, all about mysterious man that she briefly spoke to, and focused all her attention on burying herself in paperwork. It wasn't until she got an unexpected visitor that she truly realised just how much she had screwed up...

"Seems I finally found you Miss Veronica... you are most certainly a very difficult woman to track down, especially considering most reapers know each other normally" mused a jovial voice that she hoped to never hear again... the mysterious stranger had found her...

Her head snapped up as the voice floated over to her from the door frame, just in time to see it's owner stepped into her office, revealing himself to be a tall, lean being with long, wild silver hair with covered a good deal of his face, dressed in black robes, top hat and a grey scarf tied horizontally across his torso.

"Now that you have found me, what is it that you want?" she asked pointedly, mentally kicking herself for giving him her real name... there is always ways to make yourself impossible to track even if someone has seen your face, she should know that by now.

"Just to learn more, really. You awakened my curiosity, with your odd mannerisms and words~"

"And what if I didn't feel like humouring your curiosity?"

"Then I shall wait, I am an extremely patient man after all, and I just keep coming back until you change your mind" he stated with a mischievous grin "I'm not giving in until you crack and indulge me in what I want to know"

"You'll be waiting a long time then, for what you saw was a mere slip up, something I have no intention on repeating."

"I have all the time in the world, Nikki" he stated sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk from her, just to back up his statement "So how about we start with the reason, why you seem to be so scarcely know round here? Pretty woman like should be taking advantage of being surrounded by dashing young men~"

Veronica just ignored him, point blank before going back to her work

"Come, come now, answering a few questions is hardly going to kill you, is it now? I swear if you answer them I will go away for a while"

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to be buried alive" he reassured with a light chuckle as he placed his hand over his heart

"Fine" she muttered "I simply don't see why they need to know all that much about me, so I generally keep myself to myself."

"How long you been a reaper?"

"A hundred years, give or take a decade or two" she shrugged as she watch the strange man, even though she couldn't seeing his eyes she could feel them on her. "Now let me ask you something, is your retirement that boring you feel the need to come back?"

"Ah so you know who I am do you?"

"I have a hunch, since you have always had quite the distinctive look, very few other reapers have had silver hair, or such a lean frame... even if your currently distinguishing yourself as a sheepdog in a table cloth." she mused thoughtfully, watching as his grin disappeared

"That isn't very nice!" he whined, pouting lightly

"It's hardly my fault you assumed I was nice. Just because I sometimes do nice things on occasion doesn't mean I'm nice" she retorted with a light smirk "Plus it was merely an subjective observation on my part"

"Tell me why do you go to so much effort over the dead?"

"I don't really see it as effort, it is just something to be done at the end of a judgement, people deserve a little something that say that they did really existed" she explained as she shuffled through the papers in front of her "you still have to answer mine, so get on with it!"

"Wasn't it why I come back here even though I'm retired?" he inquired to make sure, waiting for her nod before continuing "Not bored per say, sometimes I find it nice to revisit the past, mull over interesting memories and curious events. Every now and then, I find something that catches my eye, sparking my interest like your good self, but otherwise I'm pretty content with my retirement."

"Considering your achievements that must occupy quite some time"

Theo's face lit up at a possible idea "So you know more then just my name do you?"

"I supposed, you can say I considered you quite interesting when I was younger, much like most trainees" she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Well since we seem to have a mild interest in each other, why don't we make this a regular thing, have a chat over tea and cake?" he suggested, hoping for something, anything he could use to his advantage in wedging himself into her existence.

"No thank you, I have no interest in socialising with anyone" she replied flatly, returning to her work.

"Why you so determined to remain alone?"

"I'm just not much of a socialite, I much rather be alone, I find it more comfortable, safe even in some respects..." she admitted sadly, taking a few extra moments dripping her quill in the ink pot... suppressing a sigh.

"Everyone needs someone to talk to every now and then, how are you different?"

"I used to not depending on people to be able to properly function" she replied trying to keep everything vague but substantial enough to prevent him from asking more questions.

"There speaks the mind of a woman who has been through more then she should have... someone's been burnt by the people she trusted"

"And there speaks a man who assumed too much..." Veronica replied sharply, a light growl underling her voice "I suggest you get your nose out of my business before I cut it of"

"Just because you've been burnt it doesn't mean you have to always be on the alert, suspicious of everyone you meet" he reasoned, her words seemingly just sailing over his head.

Veronica sighed exasperatedly, suppressing the urge to head butt her desk "Why do I feel I'm wasting my breath with half the things I say to you?"

"Well you are when you insist upon give me lame excuses of why you seem dead set on being alone... because that frankly ain't going to happen, everyone needs friends. And god damn it, you will have me as a friend whether you like it or not!"

"You really are annoyingly persistent..." she grumbled, frowning lightly as she observed the man that threatened to become a major pain in her ass.

His visible featured softened "Come on, m'dear just give me a chance..." he mused before pulling out a card with his undertaker's shop address written on it, sliding it over the desk to her "come visit sometime... even if you just need a break from this place"

Humouring him, she picked up the card, slimming it "Oh great, the house of death... just what I need, more solemn dead people"

"Well at least my guests don't regurgitate rules at you, so that has to be some kind of improvement~" he chuckled, shrugging widely in a 'well, tell me I'm wrong' kind of way.

As much as she would hate to admit it, he did have a point...

"Well either way, my doors are always open if you ever feel so inclined to take up my offer" he bid, tipping his hat to her, as he pulled himself back up to his feet, straightening himself up and turning to leave. "And if you don't I could always come back and bug you" he added with a chuckle, waving back at her as he reached the door.


	3. Evasion is futile

One visit was all it took for the rumours to start to spread... and mere days for them to develop and branch out into many different wild theories about why the ever elusive Theodore Warren had began to show such a intense interest in the office loner, Veronica Young.

Naturally Veronica got wind of what was currently whirling round the rumour mill, most of the unfortunately overheard, perverted concoctions creating a complex urge to bathe in acid. Without a doubt proving that she wasn't the only one that was left feeling uninspired by the reaper lifestyle, but at least she found other means of creative outlets, then the lecherous brain spawns that hovered around the cafeteria as off late.

Speaking of which, it was one of those outlets that she was currently spending her day off occupying her mind with... laying on her stomach at top of the office building, face softly scrunched in concentration as her hand flitted across the paper before her, translated what her eyes observed onto it.

Drawing had always been a favour past time, ever since one of her oldest friend had taken her out into the countryside and started to tutor her in the once great practice. But much like lifestyle, the scenery was somewhat uninspiring... a monochrome mass of grey buildings, anal-retentively neat and clutter free walkways, and otherwise colourless surrounds... even the first light of day did very little to improve it's depressing mundanity.

Signing deeply, Veronica flopped on her back, looking up at the morning sky... "October, already..." she muttered, frowning up at the overcast sky, she always hated the cold weather... it just served as a reminder of just how alone she was. As well as resurfacing old memories... she had met the love of her life, Samuel, in winter, his presence bringing a needed warm summer breeze to a particularly crisp November.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a brisk clearing of her throat, the source of which was current watching her with a look of mildest interest, a good looking male reaper with pulled back dirty blonde hair, dark grey suit, white shirt and silver tie.

"Yes..." she grumbled as she reluctantly sat up

"Sorry to interrupt... well whatever you was doing... but I was ordered to find you and ask you to pass on this letter" the man reasoned, holding out a cream envelop for her to take, which she did promptly "to you're new fancy man, Theodore Warren" he teased, not being about to resist having a bit of a dig.

"That man is nothing to me... now shoo before I kick you in your little man..." she threatened, scowling at him, silently daring him to laugh at her...

He raised an eyebrow at her "oh sparky, I like that... if he's nothing to you, how about you let me take you out for dinner sometime?"

"Not interested..." Veronica stated, gathering up her things, slipping them into her bag, she took off, walking to the edge of the building, jumping down and landing perfectly at the bottom.

Leaving the reaper standing on the roof, slack jawed... a reasonable reaction considering the building stood at over 40 floors off the ground...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After collecting Theo's card from her office, Veronica took off in pursuit of the location of his shop... which was surprisingly easier to find then expected, and before she knew she was stood staring up at his bolder then brass undertaker's sign.

Sighing lightly, she ventured inside, the front door swinging open to the touch... a ancient, tinny sounding bell rung out as the light breeze that followed her in disturbed the top layer of dust and caused the heavily melted, collections candles' flames to flicker.

His dimly lit, dusty domain consisted of coffins of various sizes precariously strew across the floor, with several leant against the walls, with a large oak desk marking the three quarter mark of the shop and seemly marking the cut off point for the customers. Cupboards and cabinets stood behind the desk, cluttered with vast amounts of; containers, jars and jugs containing miscellaneous liquids, piles of equipment and a limbless anatomy mannequin, all of the above was generously decorated with cobwebs. Leaving only enough room in between the furniture on the back wall for a door sized red velvet curtain, which could be assumed to be the entrance to Theodore's inner sanctum...

"Be right there, dear customer~" Theo's voice giggled from beyond the curtain

Taking that as a challenge, she slipped the letter on his desk in complete silence and retreated out of the front door within half a minute... going completely unnoticed or so she thought.

Deciding since she was already here, she might as well run a few errands she had been meaning to do for the last week or so, but due to having late night assignments constantly only served to throw a spanner into her plans...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last stop was the craft shop, to collect some well needed materials, a few new quills, two pots of blue and red ink, so she could mix herself up her customary purple ink, which served to annoy William to no end, brightening any particularly dull day.

Upon deciding to treating herself to a new set of charcoals, chalk... she stood scrutinizing the collections of sketching paper when a shadow crossed her own...

"It's not nice to come into someone's home slash place of work and not even stop long enough to say hello" a far too familiar voice whined down her ear, making her jump and instinctively lash out, punching him in the nose...

"Damn it Theo... don't sneak up on me like that..." she exclaimed, his sudden appearance putting her on edge.

"My poor nose" he whimpered sadly, rubbing the slightly red feature "you should kiss it better after that blatant assault..."

"Like hell I should!" she exclaimed putting her free hand on her hip, "you should just be glad I didn't do more then just dent it"

He chuckled lightly "well, you can't blame a man for trying..." he teased, shrugging it off as scrunching his nose, wiggling it let and right to check for damage.

"Oh believe me you can... especially after the rumours you have caused..."

A wide grin split his face, "you mean the ones about how you're my bit on the side~" he giggled, resting an arm on her shoulder...

Veronica simple growled at him...

"I personally find it flattering, for after all you are a terribly comely creature, m'dear~ I think we would make a very handsome couple~" he chuckled, rubbing his check on hers playfully.

"I suggest you but a sock in it before I stage another attempt to I break your 'poor' nose..." she warned with a pointed scowl, swatting at him.

He snickered "I'm just kidding darling~" he teased, gently poking her nose, before stepping back, leaning on the wall in between displays, sobering up mildly before continuing "reaper gossip has a tendency of blowing over rather quickly, so I wouldn't worry about being considered my little office playmate too much if I was you"

Veronica simply nodded curtly, going back to her current decision...

"You may take away my reality, but I will always have the my dreams of our bodies sweetly intertwining~" he mused, in a mock dreamy fashion, placing his hand over his heart... something he knew would grab her attention in a amusing way.

Veronica's head snapped up, giving him a bewildered look... causing him to chuckle as he wondered off, to the wood paints, grinning to himself.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the till, handing over her things to the sales clerk, who quickly totted it all up asking for payment, whilst jotting it down in a ledger, opening the till before handing back change. Glancing over at Theo, who was pretty engrossed in examining the paint display, she left clutching her things to her chest as she took off down the street, disappearing into the shadows.

Theo stood chuckling to himself as he watched her go out of the corner of his eye, she really was a curious creature... he could most certainly get used to having her around.


	4. The Trolley incident

Walking down the almost identical cream corridors, Veronica took her usual path down the quieter corridors, so she could allow her mind to wonder without the possibility of bumping into passing reapers, avoiding any snobbish barbs and more commonly as off late, taunting sneers concerning the absurd, circling rumours about Theo and herself.

Everything was going smoothly, up until a book trolley came out of nowhere, causing a head on collision between her and it, knocking her to the floor and forcing her to landing awkwardly on her ankle.

"Drat, there goes my 6 month record of no collisions..." a male voice chuckled, revealing it to be the man she was hoping to avoid for as long as physically possible... Theo peered around the trolley to see who he hit "If it isn't my favourite supervisor, I was hoping to bump into you today, not quite this literally, but alas things can't always go exactly to plan" he mused jovially before offering her a hand "care for some help?"

"And I'm to believe that this isn't revenge for what happened in the craft shop?" she grumbled taking his hand, begrudgingly letting him help her up, her left ankle complaining as she tried to stand on it, "Oh great" she grumbled, leaning into the wall.

"I may have a record for ending up ramming things, but believe me this wasn't done maliciously, for the last thing I need right now is you to be in a worse mood with me then you are already" he mused, sounding oddly sincere "Would you like me to have a look at that for you?" he asked, feeling a little guilty for injuring her, no matter how minor...

"No it's fine... plus your a mortician, not a doctor"

"Well technically, I'm a doctor of the dead, m'dear~" he mused with a tilt of his hat "At least I can honestly say I've never had a patient die on me~"

"That really isn't as reassuring as you quite obviously believe it is," she muttered,

"Come now~ you can trust me~ I mean, who is more trustworthy then a undertaker? We humble folk will always take your secrets to the grave, well that being yours, naturally~" he chuckled heartily

Veronica rolled her eyes that this, if only he knew... "I can fix it myself, I rather not deal with death doctors that giggle" she retorted before turning, using the wall to keep herself steady, set off hobbled back the way she came.

Theo quickly abandoned the trolley, catching up with her and ducking under her right arm "then at least let me help you back to your office"

"Is someone feeling guilty?"she inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, as they started walking in step with each other.

"Just a little yes" he replied honestly, casting her a little smile.

"What about your accomplice, are you just going to leave it there?" she asked, thumbing behind them, pointing at the book trolley.

"Yep" he shrugged nonchalantly "who knows someone might be a dear and take it away for me" he grinned cheekily,

Veronica rolled her eyes and shook her head "Well, ain't you just the fuzzy scoundrel?" she stated sarcastically

"Oh I know~ someone ought to slap my wrist for being naughty and not putting my books back from where I found them~" he joked, putting on a mock remorseful look, hanging his head in shame.

"Yes Theo, you ought to know better" she scolded half heartedly, flicking his nose gently.

He grinned widely, licking her finger "Maybe I just need someone to show me the error of my ways~" he chuckled softly, resting his head on her shoulder and looking up at her suggestively

"I could always get William for you" she mocked, faking obliviousness to his suggestion as she wiped her finger on his robes.

Theo pulled a face "no thank you. I much rather go talk to the elders..."

"Will isn't that bad... he just happens to have the social skills of a teaspoon. As for the elders I would much rather play tag with a werewolf during a full moon, then have to deal with those gnarly old crab apples."

"Will is just so rigid, he need to learn that it's not against the rules to relax"

"I bet there is a rule in there about it... somewhere in the depths of the archives, there's simply far too many rules for any one being to keep up with" she concurred lightly, smiling softly despite herself.

"Hate to tell you this, but you appear to be talking to me..." he chuckled down her ear

"Hate to burst your bubble, chuckle butt, but we're talking about elements of work, it's not like I'm giving you my life story" she corrected, as she felt him deflat under her arm, as if someone had got him with a dart.

"You just had to ruin my moment" he whined as they come up to Veronica's office door,

"I just didn't want you getting ahead of yourself" she mused, the corners of her lips twitching lightly once more.

He cast her a kicked puppy look "Come on Nikki, I did help you back here, isn't that worth something?"

She sighed "I suppose, how about a cup of tea?"

"Now you're talking, in return let me have a look at that ankle"

"Very well" she grumbled as she scooped her keys out her pocket, slipping it in the lock and open the door, letting him help her inside, and over to the sofa, carefully lowing her down onto the cushions.

"Now let's have a look at your booboo~" he chuckled kneeling down in front of her, carefully lifting her ankle up, removing her shoe and sock, inspecting her slightly red ankle, his long slender fingers grazing her skin so lightly she had to suppress a shiver.

To say that his gentle touch was a surprise would be a rather large understatement, she was under the impression that it would be like the rest of him, brash and invasive... to the point that she would be glad when it was over. In reality it was quite the opposite, she, in all honestly to herself, welcomed the softly probing touch... so much so she had to suppress a small whine as he placed her foot back on the carpet.

It had really had been an extremely long time since someone had touched her, that she let them close enough too... even in the medical expect... she would always just tend to herself after fixing up whoever else that need it. Weakness... he seemed to be fair to able to locate and exploit the dents in her armour... to the point it was quite alarming.

"Looks like it just a sprain, you should be fine in a few days as long as you don't go running a marathon or go doing anything to strenuous~" he advised light heartedly before getting to his feet "do you have a first aid box around here somewhere perchance?"

Veronica nodded "it's under the sink over there" she replied pointing to the spot, watching as he went to retrieve it, holding his hat to his head when he bend down to stop it from slipping off. "And there I was thinking that was glued to your head... it never seems to move, no matter what you do" she expressed thoughtfully,

"I may be attached to it, but not quite in that way, m'dear~" he chuckled softly as he returned to his place on the floor, snapping open the case and retrieve a thick roll of bandage.

"Is that why it looks like it's been sat on more times then is good for it's structure"

"No matter how fond of it I am, it does get in the way on occasion, and it has been sat on a few times when I forget where I put it" he mused jovially, starting to carefully wrap her ankle "besides I'll have you know that this is the butt print of love~"

Despite herself a small laugh left her lips at his last comment... moving her hand over her mouth to cover it up, but she was too slow...

Theo looked up at her hearing her soft laugh "do my ears deceive me or did I just get a laugh out of you?" he inquired, a victorious grin started to spend across his face.

"Must be your age finally starting to catch up with, you are after all quite the old fart" she denied point blank, leaving her face expressionless.

He just grinned knowingly at her "admit it I made you laugh, m'dear~"

"Never! And even if you did, what is it too you?" she stated simply, crossing her arms over her chest,

"Is it so wrong of me to hope that you are starting to warm to my company so I don't have to cheat and trick you into letting me stay for even the shortest length of time?" he demanded his normally jovial voice hardening... as he tucked the end of the bandage into the top in the wrapping.

"Yes it is" she snapped back curtly

"But why?"

"Because everyone that remains in my company ends up dead" she blurted before she could stop herself... putting her head in hands, cursing herself for slipping up once more.

"Veronica..." he breathed, as he climbed into the sofa beside her, taking a gently hold of her chin and tilting her face towards him "What do you mean?"

Averting her eyes from his covertly watching ones "Just go... please... leave..." she choked, pushing him off her and pulling her knees up to her chest.

He glanced down at her for a moment before forcing himself to leave... knowing that any move he made at the moment would be futile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So what do you think of the story so far? Opinions? Feedback? Predictions? **

**Reviews please... Pretty please? With a chibi Theo on top?**


	5. Confrontation

That night she stooped much deeper then she had in a very long time... misery and loneliness chilling her insides and nipping at her very core... causing her to sorrowfully curled up into a ball on her bed, letting herself cry for the first time in centuries. Once she started, she found herself unable to stop... in the end she just ended up crying herself to sleep, most definitely not one of her prouder moments, and she would much rather lose a limb then admit it to anyone.

And even then after she finally feel asleep, it was hardly restful, as her usual nightmares once more played out in the darkness of her eyelids, forcing her to revisit the absolute worst moments of her extremely long life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veronica awake at the crack of dawn, with the sun in her eyes, she dragged herself out of bed, into the bathroom, getting into the shower fully clothed, sitting beneath the shower head, back to the wall as she let the hot water wash away the tear stains on her face. Once she pulled herself together again, she removed her sopping wet clothes, washing herself down and rinsing off before towel drying herself off and getting ready for work.

Knowing the office would be empty, she thought it wise to go in, and get that looming pile of paperwork completed before she got her mid morning deliver of yet more sodding piles of joyous inevitability. Sighing deeply at that thought, as she locked her apartment door before making a slow and steady pace to the office block, through the public office into her own private one and slumping behind her desk.

But the first line of business was writing a note to Theo... she had to keep him away, he manages to slip past her defences far too so effortless for comfort. Something she pegged down to the fact that he reminded her of her lover, Samuel... his flippant, teasing and whimsical nature was very reminiscent of her playful Crow.

Teleporting straight into his shop, she left the letter on his desk, before flashing back to the office, since she had already been there recently, it was easy to move directly to that point.

Having completed that little errand she turned her attention back to speedily working through her paperwork, it wasn't that she was incompetent, the only reason she let it build up to this extent was because she found it extremely boring, there was no challenge in it any more. She had every procedure, rule and regulation memorised within the first few months, what she believed was a complete waste of her extensive memory... for each was as boring as the one that came before and the one that followed.

Flexing her wrist to relieve the cramp she received from writing a vast amount in such a short span of time, she pulled out a flask that she stored in the bottom of her desk in a locked compartment, she leant back into the chair, slowly sipped at it's eyes swirling a deep violet as the thick liquid slid down her throat easing the strain of keep this form had on her body... consuming the entire container before going back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was turning out to be the average day until mid afternoon, when a angry Theo came storming in, flinging the door open, and slamming her note on the desk in front of Veronica.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded

"Thought that would be obvious, I want you to stay away away from me"

"I stand by what I said last night, I want to help you..." he mused leaning forward, taking her chin and forcing her eyes to look at him, his own widening at the amber glow of her eyes.

Veronica took his hand and removed it from her chin, "You can't help what you do not understand, so I suggest you just save all that for someone that you can" she replied sharply,

"What about if I don't want to save anyone else?"

"You really have no choice in the matter, I've tried to polite lay hints down, but you have blissfully ignored them" she stated sharply, her vivid, sharp eyes watching him "so if you continue to insist upon to follow me, and trying to see me, I will have to employ hastier measures I may end up regretting, which is the last thing I need right now..."

Theo tilted his head "are you trying to threaten me, m'dear?" he inquired, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, waiting a few more seconds, and when she was least expecting it striking, vaulting over her desk, shoving her chair into the wall and pinning her into the chair before she could so much as blink... knees either side of her lap, hands either side of her head "I do not respond well to be threats" he hissed down her ear.

To say she was taken back by his speed, and intensity of his actions would be a grave understatement... it took her mind several moments to catch up, leaving her to blink rapidly as he loomed over her.

"So I suggest you stop assume that I am cut from the same cloth as they are" he stated warningly, staring deep in her eyes, his face so close to hers the tips of their noses touched.

Recovering, she brought her legs up, from between his legs, to her chest as she leant back into the chair, turning it to the side, securing her feet on his legs, her hands on his shoulders, and using the tension in the back of the chair, throwing him off her and across the room... all done in a matter of seconds. Watching him stop himself from crashing into the wall, by planting his feet firmly on the floor and keeping himself low... she had to give him that, he does have some skill up those baggy sleeves... before getting to her feet.

"You may be more then what they are, but that doesn't mean you can push me around, boy!" she snapped, glaring at him as her iris started to glow, still covertly squaring him up... for powerful she maybe but she wasn't about to be caught off guard again by foolishly underestimating him.

He straightened up, dropping his outer robe revealing the tighter fitting, long robe and slacks underneath, a grin pulling at his lips, his disturbed fringe revealing a golden iris, as a pair of wolf like ears perked up either side of his head, a silver tail appearing sticking out of the slit in the back of his robe.

'Well, that would explains a few things, including his speed, agility and how he found her... he literally sniffed her out...' she thought as she continued to watching him closely 'a werewolf hiding under the disguise of a reaper, that certainly brings a new meaning to wolf in sheep's clothing... how novel.'

"Fine, you make your point, you are cut from a fuzzier cloth... so how about you sod off and go howl at the moon or something, fuzzy butt?" she grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

"How about you make me, little girly~" he chuckled darkly, the tips of fangs showing as he grinned widely at her before making his move, running at her...

Signing deeply, she met him half way, grabbing his collar mid stride, lifting him off his feet effortless and dragging him into the shadow, teleporting them both to a more secluded area. Into a clearing in the depths of a mass forest, it being the first place that came to her mind, throwing him into a nearby tree truck.

Theo pulled himself to his feet, panting lightly as he tried to get his breath back after the collision with the tree winded him... "What was that for?"

"Being a fucking moron... you started to wolf up in the middle of the sodding office block full of reapers, beings that hold a grudge against pretty much ever other species, both know and unknown to man!"

Putting his hands up, "Admittedly I didn't think that all the way through" he muttered, snickering light as he shrugged nonchalantly,

"Thought so..." she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest...

His face turned hard once more "But what did you expect me to do after receiving that note, just to give up, roll over and take it?" he questioned sharply

"What, has no one learned you that trick? So you came huffing and puffing, threatening to blow my office down, like a ill tempered pup?" she retorted patronizingly, the surrounds of her eyes darkened as fiery red started to swirl into her typically green irises.

Part of the skin ever side of his mouth, where the edges of his lips met the soft flesh of the cheek started to tear "Don't you dare talk down to me!" he snarled, as his bones started to snap audibly,

"Am I making you angry, puppy?" she growled, her image started to flicker, crackling and hissing

He didn't answer, just continued growling as he shifted into a wolf, grunting in pain as his skin ripped exposing thick grey fur, the lower half of his face lengthened. He howled loudly as the last tatters of his clothes feel into a heap on the ground... his body still resembled that of a human with the long limbs and chest tone.

She took his lead, letting her guise slip away... reveal her true nature, the surrounding plant life starting to reach to her presence, vines wrapping around her legs, creeping speedily upwards and dragging her into the under growth.

Theo galloped over her, investigating the spot she disappeared, before starting to scratching and dig at the spot, growling at it... 'she was his, no damn plant is going to get away with stealing her away that easily' he grumbled determinately to himself.

Until something grabbed his paw, causing him to yelp in surprise, instinctively jumping away from whatever touch him... unaware of the pair of deep violet eyes watching him.


	6. Intervention

**I dedicate this chapter to xerxes-grin, a dear friend and greatly devoted reader, without whom I doubt this chapter would be written, the character Midnight belongs to her, I was just lucky enough to have been able to borrow him~  
**

**Enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A face looked out of the foliage, up at him, violet eyes watching his every move... "What's the matter, moon child, didn't expect the foliage to fight back?" a soft voice teased.

Theo only just caught the voice, and a flicker of purple before the face vanished, "Well, that is the general idea... plants are just plants in most respects" he muttered, his voice underling a light howl, sourcing around for the voice.

"You are foolish, wolf boy" the voice retorted from behind him, causing him to turn to face the source, a tall woman with vibrant skin, that was a mix of different shades of leafy green and golden yellows, most of her body wrapped in a thin sheet of meshed wild flowers, leaves and mosses, clothing her like a long floor length dress. Petals decorated her forehead and cheeks, her deep and intense violet eyes shining, empathised by the dark green of her eyelids, her pulp lips a similar emerald green. Her hair was a vast length of dark green hair, intertwined with long vines, small brightly flowers running throughout it's length, a theme that spread over her entire form, ivy wrapping itself around her torso, securing the organic matter in place, wild blooming flowers decorated her legs and arms.

Theo's eyes widened at the sight of her, no matter how dramatic the changes to her appearance, he knew that the woman he was looking at was Veronica... even with the overpowering fragrance of the flowers the same scent underlined it.

"And you wonder why I don't wish to be your companion, you don't see how your actions effect all that is around you... you attract so much attention, you stomp around, acting as you please, doing what you please, consequences be damned." she hissed sharply, raising her hands, summoning vines to wrap around his limbs...

Fighting to free himself, ripped and gnawed at the vines, to no avail as the wrapped tighter around his limbs, forcing him to the ground, as they lashed him too the spot. He moved to say something, but was silenced by the vines that encircle his mouth...

A winged creature appeared in front of Theo, setting to work to set him free, slicing through the confining vines with a small hand held knife, cutting him loose in a matter of minutes.

"What the hell do you think hurting this man will solve? Is this charade really that important that you would go against everything you stand for to keep it up, despite the fact it is doing nothing but make you miserable?" he demanded sharply, getting to his feet...

Her eyes slide closed, placing her face in her hands... "what else do I have?" she retorted...

"As much as or as little as what you allow yourself to have"

"How can I allow myself anything when I couldn't even protect what I did have?" she mumbled, her hands falling away, revealing the dark tears that made tracks down her cheeks.

"How were you to know that they would betray us in such a way? None of us could have done anything to stop it" Benjamin reassured sadly, stepping forward her, reaching out and rubbing across her forehead, just above her eyebrows, a trick he found soothed her back when they were children. "We are at peace, have been for a long time... it's more then about time you let yourself find peace"

"I shouldn't have trusted him so easily..."

"That is just who you are, dearest sister, your heart is just too caring to allow anyone to be left behind" he argued, smiling softly as he pulled her into tight embrace... "you need to stop punishing yourself"

She clinged onto him, sobbing softly into her shoulder...

Benjamin held her closely, as he covertly watching the down hearted, silver haired werewolf, who was currently sitting on the side lines, silently observing the interaction between the two of them. He could tell that there was something more then natural attraction and curiosity, something deeper, more complex... but he just couldn't but his finger on just what.

Once she had calmed down, Veronica slipped out of his arms, moving deeper into the clearing, looking upon the 30 foot wide circular memorial of eight life sized stone statues facing the centre, where a 4 foot high pillar with a bronze dedicatory plaque depicting the story of their deaths. In all the spaces in between the statues, with a set of foot stones leading into the middle, sat flower beds teaming with all sorts of vividly coloured wild flowers.

Stepping through into the inter circle, walking round and taking in the perfectly preserved stone faces of her beloved friends...

"Hard to believe it's been 420 years since that faithful day..."

"21,840 months, 153,405 days..." she replied deep in thought, before seemingly snapping out of it "not really, there hasn't been a day that has gone by that it hasn't played on my mind one way or another..."

"I know, I've been watching over you since then..." Benjamin mused, smiling sadly down at her, his crystal blue eyes shining with sympathy and understanding. "Comes with the territory..." he shrugged at her look of bewilderment, thumbing at his wings...

Veronica nodded, sighing deeply as she summoned a dozen of her speciality silver roses, laying them down at the base of the pillar.

"Everyday avoiding contact with others, keeping everyone at a safe distance... always alone..."

"I've always hated being alone... but I learnt how to get along because it was a necessary" she mumbled bitterly

A figure appeared by her side standing in front of the statue commemorating his past life, a peculiarly strange being by the name of Midnight, a tall being with a slender build, shoulder length dark brown hair, handsome features with a mischievous edge that makes you wander what he's brain is cooking up this time. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze "being alone is never necessary, it's all in your head" he smiled gently, tapping her forehead to empathize his point. "Things don't always repeat themselves, it's just a matter of learning from what's happened. There's someone who wants to help you, a reason to try again... I believe you should give living life another chance." he said warmly

Soon joined by another who slipped his arm round Midnight's waist, his life partner Ezekiel, a slightly shorter man, with wild and wavy chestnut brown hair, honey brown eyes that held a mischievous glint, angular features, and a liking less then conventional clothes. He chuckled softly as he contently concurred with his other half "my gorgeous hubby does have a point, dearie, while you continued to devote yourself solely to the past, all the possibilities for the future will be wasted"

"It is as the sweet man over there says~ you cant keep your head stuck in the grave. Get you head out of the soil, breathe some fresh air, and see life~ look what I found when I did? best man I could ever have the luck to meet~ absolutely gorgeous too~" he grinned, winking at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel grinned as he purred playfully and rubbed his cheek on his partners, causing Midnight let out a happy 'woof and grinned back.

Veronica rolled her eyes at the over expressive couple, her attention instantly grabbed by a somewhat musical female laugh, her eyes moving towards the base of the sound.

There stood a tall, slender, fair skinned, attractive woman with long blonde hair and the stature of a dancer, dressed in a deep red, figure hugging dress and fashionable high heels. Her painted lips curled into a playful smirk as she looked upon Veronica... "Jeez sister, 420 years and you still look just the same, must be something in the soil" she teased with a wink, leaning into her own statue "Mister and Mister attached at the hip do have a point, you need to move on... find a man who will and give you a good seeing to"

"Luciana, behave yourself" a voice scolded disdainfully, its owner appealing in a flash of white smoke, the angel to the red dress devil, a dark brown haired woman in a floor length, billowing white dress with off the shoulder long sleeves. She was almost the exact duplicate of the other woman, but she held herself differently, she was far more timid and humble looking to her twins confident and imposing stance.

"Katrin, do you always have to ruin my fun? No doubt you'll be sticking in your ore telling her about how she needs someone that can support her emotionally... and how they should settle down and raise a little tribe of shrubberies..." Luciana grumbled, animatedly waving round her arms and pulling a face...

Katrin sighed, blowing a piece of hair off her face "And you're just going to make some obnoxious comment, exercising the fact that you find the notion of being abstinent for so long is a great crime..." she retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

This only seemed to encourage the other woman, her grin widening as she took advantage of the opening her sister presented "Now you mention it, I wouldn't mind my body being attended to by that Undertaker. I've seen what he looks like under that guise... and man he has a body to die for~" Luciana purred, practically openly drooling as she stared off into space...

A throat clearing grabbed the three females' attentions, as Midnight spoke once more "so, veronica~ if I can find such a sweet man, it is without saying you could too~ you're far more attractive than I~" he playfully tickled her throat and chuckled. "And a far sweeter woman, when your not being so grumpy~"

Ezekiel giggled softly as he nudged Midnight, whispering in his ear and pointing to something behind Veronica...

"You need someone to love you, dearest heart" interjected a gentle, deep voice... a mere soft whisper on the wind "you always bloom so much brighter when you are happy"

Veronica's eyes flickered closed as his voice caressed and warmed her soul... "Samuel" she breathed, not daring to move a muscle just in case it would break this enchantment.

"Unlike our friends I was reborn into another body shortly after death, in hope that one day we would reunite..." Sam's voice whispered, "turn and there we will be... he may not remember you, but he feels the pull, as though he had spent his whole life searching for you alone... the rest it down to you." he finished, the voice fading to nothingness.

Veronica turned one hundred and eighty degrees, just to be confronted with the reality that she had been foolishly refusing to acknowledge... the vast amount of unexplainable similarities between him and her soul mate, Samuel.

Theo stood before her, several feet in front of Samuel's statue... his face completely blank mask, eyes glazed over, arms hanging loosely at his sides as he tilted haphazardly on his feet... only managing to remain upright for mere moments before collapsing.


	7. Hammock sharing

Veronica rush forward, letting him fall against her as she gently and somewhat awkwardly scooped him up in her arms, taking him over to a soft patch of grass just outside of the memorial, carefully laying him down.

Katrin hastily followed them, kneeling beside Theo "Looks like Samuel tried to astral project out, but due to Theo's inability to perform such a task, it only really manage a very faint ghost like form, draining the remainder of his energy left over from his, in quick succession, transformations to and from wolf form." she explained whilst gave him a quick examination, "He should be okay after some rest, but if he feel particularly weak or drained, tell him to drink this..." she added handing Veronica a small vial of a vivid orange concoction.

"Thanks Kat..." Veronica replied distractedly, her eyes still locked on Theo...

Katrin placed a hand on her shoulder "Chin up Sis, everything is going to be okay, you'll see" she reassured softly, gently patting her before returning into the inner circle of the monument.

Sighing deeply, she pulled a blanket of soft mosses, fallen leaves and flowers from the undergrowth, covering him with it, making sure he was comfortable, and joining the others.

"Oh stop looking so hard done by Ayanna, we've seen what the fuzzy man's influence does to you," Ezekiel teased, his expression daring her to disagree with what she herself knew was true "no matter how hard you deny it, he knows just how to slip past your armour and strike at your heart..."

"Even you have to admit that knowing Samuel's soul not only safe but so potentially close eases your mind, no matter how densely this doubtfully fog is settling in, you have to be able to see that much" Benjamin added, taking the opportunity to throw his two cents in before she allowed herself to clam up once more "We'll always be here for you, just give the crazy coffin crafter a second chance, lord knows he's been bending over backwards trying to get your attention"

"As to what Ben said, he hasn't only been bending backwards~ he's been avoiding walls, on her lap, trapped by a plant~" Midnight grinned. "need I say more?" he gave her nose a playful poke. "call us any time~"

"Honestly, what have you got to lose?" Luciana added, wiggling her eyes suggestively...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been hours since her friends had left once more, Veronica still remained at the memorial ground, lunging back on a hammock made of surrounding plant life, wiling away the time, lightly napping as she waited for Theo to awaken. Well that was the initial idea, but by this time she had slipped into the deepest sleep she has been able to achieve in over 100 years...

Well that was until the violent rocking of the hammock forced her back into the world of consciousness, just to find that the cause of the rocking was Theo attempting to get on the hammock.

"What are you doing?" she croaked lightly, watching him through heavily lidded eyes...

Theo froze mid attempt, hearing her voice, his leg suspended in the arm as he gripped the sides, comically trying to keep really still... seemingly as though he thought if he if he stayed perfectly still she would loose interest and go back to sleep. A plan that was bound to fail, even without the added feature that ended up, quite literally, knocking him on his ass... the still swing hammock.

Veronica lazily looked around the edge of her unconventional bed, but he had already recovered, popping back up behind her like a over enthusiastic daisy... moving straight into staging another try, success fully climbing in by her side.

"Excuse me, who said your are allowed in here Rex?"

Theo cuddled up to her side, resting his head on her shoulder "No one, but you see I'm the kind of creature that likes curling up on the bed, keeping my obviously lonely friend company~" he mused softly, playfully lick her cheek.

Pulling a face as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand "You're resilient, I give you that..." she replied with a frown. For a long few moments she thought about pushing him off, but what was the point, he'd just cling on tighter next time... Veronica sighed as she just closed her eyes, reserving herself to the moment... it was hardly the most unpleasant feeling in the world.

"So how are you feeling?" she inquired trying to sound nonchalant, but not quite managing it... she was genuinely worried about him after his collapse.

Theo was taken back by her actions, he expected to be pushed away, back onto his ass at the first opportunity she had got, but instead he got thinly veiled concern... she didn't exactly wrap her arms round him, but this new tolerance was enough for now.

"A little tired, but can't really complain" he admitted, looking up at her... "How are you?"

Veronica opened her mouth to answer only to have her attention drawn away, by the strange burning sensation in her chest... her ledger? Pulling it out she found she was late for an assignment... "Damn it! I've got to go..." she exclaimed, hastily climbing of the hammock, fighting her way out of the unruly curl of matter, and running off... the last thing she needed was something like that to smudge her near perfect record. It would draw too much attention to her...

Leaving Theo to drop face first still lightly swinging length of leafy matter, breathing in the soft flowery scent she had left behind... cursing the reapers, the fates and everything else he could think off, for not allow him to explore this new development further.

There could only be one upside to this, that soon he would have a fresh corpse to work with and another one of Veronica's beautiful silver roses waiting for him...

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the extra short chapter but that is just how the ideas fell I'm afraid...**


	8. Reaperization

Veronica managed to get there on time, just as the person lay bleeding out... the cinematic record was checked and signed off, her usual rights done.

But still she was being penalised for it, it supposedly being the 'final straw' in the list of ridiculous offences they were using as an excuse to put her on probation, taking her off active duty, striped of her supervisor duties and put under constant surveillance and regulation by a employee of the elders' council. A particularly hard ass reaper by the name of Mildred Lockhorn, a unextraordinary looking woman with grey streaked black hair, a obvious liking for black clothing, the personality of a cactus and a glare that could melt steel.

From that point on, Veronica was treated like some kind of criminal, punished for every little misdemeanor, to the point that she was forced into fixed routine, sitting in complete silence and working by candle light. Her wardrobe stripped downed to nothing but standard issue uniforms, including boring black framed, oblique lensed glasses. All her art supplies, coloured inks and best quills where confiscated, replaced with nothing but plain black ink and quills.

For the first time since she began wishing it upon herself, she had truly felt what it was like to be completely alone... and it was suffocating... as sure as if something had a wince like grip on her throat, slowly cutting down her air supply.

The constant darkness, solitude and silence wore away at her, day after day... as her eagle eyed guard made sure Veronica didn't so much as breath without her say so...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending the past few days furiously working on his once more booming business, Theo decided that he had earned a well deserved visit to his new favourite reaper's office... only to find that she had guards outside her office, that point blank refused to let him pass. Something that struck him as a little strange but none the less he just dismissed it some sort of annual review rubbish and simply went back to his shop.

It wasn't until after second attempt, with the same results, that he even gave it a second thought...

As time went on, he become more and more suspicious of her sudden disappearance, especially when he no longer found guests with silver roses tucked into their clothes and burial money placed carefully over their closed lidded eyes.

So he put his ingenuity to work, sneaking passed the beefy guards, so he could inspect the true goings on in Veronica's office. It was most certainly safe to say that he wasn't too happy about what what he found... he knew immediately what was happening, for he had see this sadistic approach in action far too many times to allow even the smallest flicker of doubt enter his mind.

One of the elders councils favourite 'remedial' tricks for dealing with 'potential problem' reapers, they would build a case using silly little slip ups, like slightly late paperwork or the odd occurrence of sloppy time keeping, and use it to give them opportunity to crush the spirit of the unfortunate individual. A correctional modification was the official term, but most of the superiors have nicknamed it reaperization... a practice that most respectable reapers loathed, for it was bordering on torturous.

Theo's jaw tighten as he slipped away, he wasn't about to let that happen to Veronica... it was about time he called in a few favours from some old friends, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to do so. And he knew just the person... his old friend Nerni...

He walked into her office, upon her usual grumbled command to intrude... something that never failed to amuse him just a touch.

The woman in question took her time finishing her current sheet of paperwork before looked up, a small smile pulling at her lightly painted lips upon seeing that it was him "To what do I own this unexpected visit, Theodore?" she asked, her bright lime green eyes watching him intently.

His old friend was a slender, pale skinned individual with long and perfectly straight silky raven hair that framed her pretty face quite naturally, cascading freely down her back.

For as long as he knew her, she always dressed in a very feminine fashion, the current assemble being no exception, a billowy white, poet's shirt with a black corset over the top, black slacks and black velvet boots that come up to her upper calf.

"you are looking very well, Nerni, being the big boss lady must agree with you" he complimented, not-so-subtly attempting to butter her up.

Nerni raised an eyebrow, "starting the compliments this early? The favour you have come for must be a substantial..." she mused, a knowing quirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Why do you always I assume that I want something, can't a friend come to visit without you scrutinising they motives?" Theo asked, placing a hand over his heart, feinting hurt.

"You usually bring a fresh batch of whatever bizarre mixture you've been baking when it's a social visit... so what can I do for you?"

"I need you're help rescuing a woman that has been shoved in a reaperization program..." he admitted, getting to the point, for whatever front will always be a thin veil to this woman, she simply knew him too well.

"And what per say should I do with this kid, once I spend the next two weeks liberating her from the elder council's chosen lapdog? She's bound to have been broken by that point, no reaper can take that amount time under psychological torture without cracking..." Nerni inquired, putting her feet up on the desk as she reclined back, draining the last dregs of her now lukewarm tea.

Theo frowned, crossing his arms over his chest "I believe she is stronger then that... employ her, you need new members for your team, she is a very skilled individual"

"You never learn do you? Mixing business with pleasure doesn't end well..." she scolded playfully,

"Since I'm no longer in the business, it's not really a mix..."

"You're really sweet on this kid, ain't you?" she chuckled, knowingly grinning at him "takes a special kind of girl to get you hooked like this, what is she really that good in bed?"

"What do you take me for, a common dog?" he exclaimed disdainfully, sure he was a bit of player in his time but it hardly motivated his every endeavour in concerns to the fairer of the species.

"No, I take you for you..." she teased, looking him over, spotting his unease from a mile away "have you even kissed her yet?"

He shook his head "no... only met her 5 times..."

"You're kidding right?" Nerni questioned, watching him for any hint that he was, but there was none... much to her surprise "geez... I'm thinking about just doing it to meet the kid that has you smitten over so little contact"

"I just want the opportunity to get closer to her... I can't allow those sadists to break her... so please help me N," he admitted bitterly, averting his eyes...

Nerni's smile faded as she watch him, sighing she sobered up "You do understand that this puts you into my debt once more? But if you really want me too, I will help you... you know I can't resist helping a friend in need" she informed him, her eyes shimmering with compassion.

Theo nodded "I do... I'm sure we can come to some arrangement over it" he replied, as he released the breath he didn't even realise he was holding, a smile creeping back on to his face.

"All I say is she best be worth it, otherwise you will be in many moons of debt, wolfie" she reminded him pointedly,

"Trust me" he reassured in earnest, walking over and throwing his arms around her, "you what regret this I promise"

Nerni hugged back for a short moment "Very well" she muttered before letting go of him, cueing him to do the same, which he did " I will contact you once I have her out, and I suggest you bring bakery goods when the time comes"

"All your favourites, I promise"

"Now shoo, I have work to do" she stated dismissive, lowing her feet off the table as she got up, showing him out and going to visit the cafeteria for some more peppermint tea.


	9. Unconventional saviour

The days seemed to blur into a vast, endless vacuum of darkness, paperwork and solitude...

That was until someone came bursting in her office, shattering her nightmare and forcing the ominous and looming darkness into retreat, back into the shadowy crevices where they belonged. Shock gripped Veronica as her saviour, the black haired female, Nerni, shoved one of the guard through the office door, stepping over the guard and promptly turning to Mildred, who had briskly walked up to the intruder, shoving a small stack of papers in her hands.

"You are no longer needed lap dog, you're free to scuttle off and disappear back under the rock you crawled out from..." the female stated dismissively, shooing her with a flourish of her hand.

Brushing off the insult, Mildred did what she does best, stating the facts as plainly as possible "I have been given a assignment, and I refuse to leave until I accomplish it to it's utmost completion"

"Honestly, I don't give a shit about your agenda, or you for a matter a fact, I'm transferring her out from under the councils beady eyes and into my company, hence forth she is no longer your concern, so go suck the fun out of someone else's environment" the younger female retorted pointedly, placing a hand on her hip.

"Who gives you the right to order me around?"

"Senior management, when they promoted me to head of the tracking department, the proper documents are in your hands, now shoo you cantankerous old bat"

Mildred huffed irritated before begrudgingly leaving the room...

The female watched her go, a satisfied smile creeping on her lips before turning her attention to Veronica "pack up your shit, kid, you're coming with me"

Veronica nodded, removing what was left of her things in the desk draws, shoving them into the pockets of her coat, and raise to her feet, letting the woman lead her out of the office.

Now that her eyes had finally readjusted fully to the light, she took in the other woman's appearance in as they walked... it was a good thing that she wasn't a easy envious person, for the woman was quite intimidating to walk beside.

Veronica's attention was pulled away the moment they existed the building complex, the rays of steady dimming light caressing her skin like a long awaited lover's touch, her eyes slipping closed as it warmed her skin, eased her soul and slowly started to counteract the damage however long of complete darkness had inflicted upon her.

"The name's Nerni Nycroni by the way" Nerni introduced herself abruptly, knocking Veronica out of her daze, as they walked across the courtyard, Nerni leading her across to the other side of the reaper realm and into another building beside the housing blocks. Through three lots of double doors, up a floor of steps and into what looked like a smaller version of the office block they had just left, passing through the middle of six desk areas, only one of which was occupied, with was partially separated with 5 foot high board, and into the office at the end.

Looking around the office, Veronica found it to be much like her own but slightly bigger, with mild shade blue walls, dark stained wood furniture and flooring, a large section of the walls covered in note boards, notices and large maps. Off to the side was a secondary desk, and a large seating area in the left hand corner where the boards seemed to congregate with a few stand alone tripods with collections of paper pined to the tilted board.

"The desk over there is yours, you will remain under my watch until I know for certain I can trust you, you will start in the morning, I expect you to be by 9 with a large peppermint tea, and whatever prefer beverage you like in hand. I will brief you on what your job will be in the morning, so I suggest you get some rest, tiredness isn't something I will tolerate, I want you at your best, am I making myself clear" Nerni reeled off sternly, watching Veronica... not feeling all that optimistic about her new team members mentality, not helped by the lack of verbal communication...

"Perfectly clear" Veronica replied, her voice creaking slightly from not being used for god knows how long for...

Nerni nodded curtly, before pulling a set of keys out of her pocket, holding them up and jangling "one more thing, the key to the boxes Mildred locked your stuff up in" she explained throwing them at her.

Veronica caught the keys easily "Thanks" she bid before pocket the keys "Can I go?" she asked politely

"You may" Nerni replied, sitting behind her desk and starting to address the left over dregs of the days paperwork, still watching the female out of the corner of her eye. The moment Veronica left, Nerni sent Theo a message, via a trusted subordinate, telling him that his little sweetheart was out of the council's clutches, that things didn't look overly all that good and to come in early tomorrow with the pastries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Veronica attended to was redressing her room, replacing her drawings on the walls, unpacking her personal things, and getting changed into a loose light blue kimono, throwing out all the boring uniforms and everything else Mildred brought in her.

Teleporting out, to the memorial ground, letting the forest take her deep into it's roots so she could start recuperating from the damage the witless reapers inflicted upon her, the first signs of sickness creeping across her usually flawless complexion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Theo arrived the next morning, bakery goods in hand and a apprehensive look gracing his usually jovial features, there was something niggling uncomfortable at his insides... it couldn't just be worry or concern for someone he had know for frankly no time at all, it had to be something much deeper, well hidden from his calculation conscious mind.

The only thing that kept it from becoming unbearable was the silver rose, wrapped with white ribbon tied round it's stem, he found on waiting for him on his desk this morning, which was now carefully tucked inside his robes.

Entering Nerni's office, he found the owner sat relaxing on the sofa, he joined her, sliding the box of food goods on the table and taking a seat in one of the chairs beside the seeming napping woman.

"I smell breakfast" Nerni mumbled, opening an eye, looking at him "with the side of a mildly brooding mortician..."

"So what if I am? I'm a deeply complex being, I also contempt many things in my free time, to the extent of which would baffle you" he mused sarcastically, a hint of humour underlining his voice...

"I'm sure you often sit down with a bubble pipe to address the big problems of this day and age" she chuckled teasingly, sitting up and going for the box...

"So much so I'm thinking about growing a contemplative beard just for said occasion" Theo mused, thoughtfully rubbing his smooth chin.

"Theo, if you grow a beard, I'll be getting you a cone hat with moons and stars on for your birthday" Nerni retorted, "I'll even hand make it especially for you"

He looked like he was actually considering his options "What about if I buy a hook over the ear beard, can I still have the hat?" he inquired

"You actually want the hat?"

"Yes, I think it would go splendidly with my alternate hat collection" he mused with a light cheeky grin.

Nerni shook her head, chuckling softly as she proceeded to shove a choice pastry in her face, taking a large bite, passing him the box "here merlin, make a few of these disappear" she teased playfully.

The conversation died down as they both went about consuming the fresh pastries, Theo sitting picking them apparent as the brooding look returned to his face.


	10. A regretable slip of the tongue

"Go on ask already, I'm surprised it wasn't the first thing that came into topic..." Nerni stated, nudging him to say what's on his mind.

"I know as much as I want right now... I dread hearing more..."

She raised an eyebrow "I thought you believed in her? What I said was yesterday was just the impression I got... I could be wrong, she could have just been tired or wishing to get out of the office as quickly as possible, to get some fresh air."

"I do, but I'm just not arrogant enough to assume that I know her well enough to believe, without a single doubt, that she would be anything close to fine after being stuck with a reaper like Mildred for over 3 weeks." he admitted bitterly,

"So what? Arrogance has nothing to do with this, if you believe in her then don't let yourself falter, and for heavens sake pull yourself together man..." Nerni scowled, knowing it was the only way to get him out that funk he was slowly driving himself deeper into. "and if she was effected by it, we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Theo slowly nodded, looking up at Nerni, "you're right... " he muttered, running his hand through his hair "I've been letting my doubts eat away at me for far too long"

"Of course I am, I'm good like that~" she teased playfully, nudging him

A honest smile pulling at the corner of his lips, his hand slipping inside his robe, gently brushing his fingertips across the the petals of the flower.

Nerni tilted her head "What you got there Ted?" she inquired curiously,

Theo gently pulled the rose from within his robes...

"Is someone trying to be sweet?" she teased, assuming that he had brought it to gift to Veronica, her intrigue double when she realised that it was a silver petalled rose... a extremely rare flower "you must really feel for her if you went looking for one of them, they are so rare they are practically mythological"

"No, no, Veronica left it for me..." Theo corrected thoughtfully,

Nerni chuckled lightly "Well we know who wears the pants in this relationship" she gibed with a playful grin.

He simply brushed off her last comment "You said it's very rare?"

"Yes, due to the fact that it is incredibly difficult plant to sustain, that is if you can get it to grow in the first place, hence why the growers often cling onto the blooms, only selling them if they are in dire need of the mass amount of money the flower brings in" Nerni justified thoughtfully "well that is unless you are blessed by the mythical green lady"

Theo raised an eyebrow "green lady?" he questioned

"An old myth, there is many versions of it, along with as many names for this being, but the original tells of a fallen star, transformed into a being whose tears brought about the first forest of the land. The earth, being so glad for the gift of life, welcomed the star into it's bosom, creating a beautiful form for her out of the finest foliage, in turn nourishing her with everything she could ever need. Wondering the earth, she spread her gift, leaving lush vegetation wherever her robes brushed the dry earth, bringing life to everything she touch, creating spirits to aid her and the plant life to flourish. It was said that she transformed the entire land into a vast paradise..." Nerni humoured him, giving him the cliff notes version of the green lady's myth.

Theo soaked up the information willingly, his curiosity getting the better of him "What was said to have happened to her?" he questioned, leaning in lightly.

"She was said to have disappeared, most say that she used up all her power and was reduced to the size of a leaf... it becomes rather shady from there on" She continued, slightly bemused at how he sat leant forward in his seat, genuinely interested in the sketchily constructed myths of old.

The sound of the door licking shut, catching the pairs attention, both of which landed on the new comer, a darkly dressed Veronica carrying a tray filled with cups of steaming tea, milk, sugar and spoons. Having over heard the last part of the conversation, she offered another explanation to the shady nature of the myth "That is what you get from myths made up by a giggling idiot and his damn deviantly sneaky boyfriend... designed purely for their ongoing quest to find more imaginative ways to entertain themselves"

"I always doubt the levity of that myth"

"Ah but isn't that what you, Lothrikis*(1) are best know for, your rationality?" Veronica inquired sliding the tea tray on the coffee table, sitting down opposite Nerni, a chair over from Theo.

Nerni gave her a questioning glance "you know what I am? I can tell your not a ordinary reaper but still I'm surprised you figure it out so quickly" she admitted thoughtfully

"I can easily recognise any child of the earth*(2), and it didn't take much to deduce what species you were after seeing you shove that man mountain that was guarding my office door"

Nerni chuckled "maybe I was a little hasty in my action..." she mused good humouredly, before looking over Veronica, sipping the tea the other female had brought her "just what are you?"

"Funny, you need to ask that, since you seemed to quite knowledgeable about me mere moments ago..." Veronica mused taking a long sip of her own tea,

Nearly choking on her tea, she jolted into a upright position, staring at Veronica with wide eyes "you're shitting me, your the actual green lady?" she exclaimed, looking increasingly sceptical by the moment.

"Well apart from the fact that term is incorrect, green lady comes from the male equivalent, the green man, a gargoyle or carving used as a guardian in many cultures... which has only been around for fifteen hundred years at most." she stated simply, looking deep into her tea "but otherwise yes, I guess I'm the main inspiration for the myth"

"Oh and fifteen hundred years is barely a blink of the eye, isn't it?" Nerni retorted sarcastically

Veronica shrugged "it's not that long a stretch of time really..." she murmured

"yea but we are not all a gazillion years old like you are!" Nerni grumbled putting a hand on her hip...

"I'm not a gazillion years old!" Veronica retorted with a sigh

"Sorry, you're only a nine trillion, nine hundred and ninety nine million, nine hundred and ninety nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety four years young"

Veronica rolled her eyes, before looking over at Theo, surprised by his uncharacteristic vote of silence, "Not going to through your two sense in, Theo? Interjecting a strange little comment to perplex as you venture forward towards amusing yourself?"

"Why would I waste my breath on saying something that you will merely disregard like everything else I have said?" He stated sharply, not really registering what he was saying until it had past his lips...

Veronica flinched lightly, but recovered quickly... "Very well..." she breathed, ignoring the light sting that accompanied his words, before turning to Nerni "so what's first, boss?"

"there is a small pile of paperwork, could you have that completed by eleven, there is a staff meeting scheduled at quarter past, when I intend to give you a proper introduction to the company" Nerni replied with a friendly but authority tone.

Veronica simply nodded, getting to her feet and taking the remainder of her tea over to her desk and setting to work without another word.

The moment Veronica's attention was away from the other two, Nerni proceeded to cast Theo a look that clearly posed the question 'what was that all about?'.

Theo replied with a pained and lost look, despairingly putting his head in his hands...

"What am I going to do with you?" she breathed just loud enough for him to hearing, shaking her head as she placed an reassuring hand on her his shoulder, before scribbling a note on a bit of spare parchment slipping it between his fingers "her address, go see her later, and I suggest you bake something nice to take along"

Theo slowly lowered his hands, looking at the paper, giving Nerni a soft smile "thanks" he mouthed before taking his leave.

Nerni's eyes followed him out, the sad little glance that Veronica gave him, when she thought no one was looking, didn't escape her notice... in fact the little gesture brought a little smile back to her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Argh... this chapter was a real nightmare to do... I have no idea why but I just couldn't seem to fit things together neatly enough...**

**So what do you think dearest readers?**

**A/N:**

***(1)Lothrikis are a forest/ lower mountain dwelling humanoid species, that more often then not live and travel in medium sized tribes. They well known to be very strong, intelligent, fiercely loyal and ration creatures.**

***(2)Child of the Earth, meaning a natural that evolved from the wilderness, not brought into being or cursed by a divine entity like the Reapers, Werewolves (or Vampires for that matter).**


End file.
